


Back to You

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [10]
Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just be patient and wait.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Time Travel_. No beta.

George woke with a gasp from the nightmare that had haunted him for the past eight months. He dreaded going to sleep at night because he was never sure if the nightmare would come or not. In it, he saw Jim again, but he was always dead, which took away the sweetness of seeing him again. George froze when a hand came to rest on his stomach that wasn't his own, a much-missed voice whispering: "George?"

"Jim?" he whispered back, turning his head to see his lover lying beside him on the bed, naked as he always was when he appeared and disappeared.

After a moment of surprised staring, George wrapped his arms tightly around Jim, reassuring himself that he was _alive_ and _there_ , for however long he had this time. His lover returned the embrace after a momentary surprise of his own. "All right?"

"Now I am." George barely managed to choke the words out.

Jim remained silent, simply rubbing George's back soothingly, warm hands on smooth skin. Finally, he quietly asked, "Have I died, then?"

"It's been eight long months," he admitted, reluctantly pulling back so he could scrub at his eyes. "I've missed you so much."

The younger man smiled wryly, gently tracing the lines on George's face. "I can see that. Just remember that I'll always come back to you. Just be patient and wait for me and I'll come."

George couldn't hold back the tears any longer, burying his face in Jim's shoulder as he sobbed, expressing the grief of the last eight months and the relief of having his lover back. "I love you."

"I love you, too, old man." Despite the gentle teasing, Jim's voice was as choked as George's.

Lifting his head, George drew Jim to him for a tender kiss that quickly grew heated, bodies twining and pressing close until there was no telling where one ended and the other began. For the first time in eight months, George no longer felt numb.

When Jim disappeared from his arms several hours later, George reminded himself that Jim _would_ be back. He could be patient.


End file.
